On Your Knees Miss Swan
by RegalRegina
Summary: This short story starts at the end of season 1 in "An Apple Red as Blood", where Emma has gone over to Regina's to try and put an end to their rivalry rather than leave town. Instead of going to the kitchen and taking away the turn-over. Emma waits with Regina in her office while it cooks, allowing them to have a delicate conversation. (SwanQueen dom kink. Dom-Regina, Sub-Emma).


Regina sat perched on the edge of her desk in her office, legs crossed as she leant back and observed the woman hovering with uncertainty by the door, waiting for an answer. Her sheer dark stockings caught the chandelier's light, drawing Emma's attention to her elegant silver strapped heels, trailing over the lines of her calves up to her firm thighs…that clutched together…tightly. She was excited, despite her calm demeanour. And just knowing that made Emma's knees weaken.  
"So, Miss Swan, what will it be?" the brunettes tone dripped with confidence but Emma heard the slight uncertainty in her words. They both wanted this. Needed this. She knew as soon as she agreed, she wouldn't be able to turn back. She wouldn't be able to run away, not this time. The seductive brunette had been the focus of her desires in the short time she'd been in Storybrooke. Every argument leaving them flushed and breathless in each other's space. The passion they shared ran the fine line of being destructive, and today it was about to tip over that edge.

**-Earlier that day-**

They hadn't known each other long, but in the year Emma had spent getting to know the Mayor, she felt like she knew her better than anyone. They both seemed to share a destructive past. Emma's a little more well-known thanks to a few successful tactics on the brunette's part. That woman always knew how to best her even if her methods were a little extreme. While Regina never shared her past, Emma could tell there was a history of pain just as damaging as hers…if not worse.

She could see it in her eyes, she'd known from an early age what marks the harsh realities of life could leave on a person and with Regina, she'd realized they shared that understanding. From there, while they constantly tore at each other's throats, two mothers fighting to protect their young (albeit misguidedly) from each other, they knew they could trust one another for that same reason. They may play a hard game, they may stand toe-to-toe with their claim on their son but they were both aware that the love they shared for Henry would protect him from any threat, and they both sought comfort in that knowledge. Neither really considering that no matter how hard they fought, they both would stand on the same side protect the one thing they loved most.

It was during these heated arguments, that Emma became aware of a tension that fought desperately to be acknowledged. Standing in each other's space, breathing the same air as chests heaved, eyes blazed and adrenaline pulsed through their veins. They were destructive, and yet she could feel the pull they had to each other, demanding for more.

It was on that note, that had Emma's heavy boots approaching the white Manor early that morning. She had decided it was time to end their rivalry, even if it meant confronting the domineering brunette, if they had any hope of doing what was right for their son. Emma was determined to make this work, she had no desire to take Henry away from his other mother, and Emma certainly wasn't going to leave, so it was time to call a truce.

The Mayor had seemed surprised when Emma appeared on her porch, demanding that _"We need to talk"_. The mayor stood there trying to read the blonde as she answered _"Yes, I suppose we do" _gesturing for the other woman to come in.

The Mayor had been in the middle of making an apple turnover when the blonde appeared on her porch and so, walking into her kitchen, she placed it in the oven and set the timer before inviting her guest to join her in her office.

Emma followed, distracted by the sight of her skin-tight dress-clad ass sashaying before her as she was led into Regina's office, unaware the brunette could feel her gaze.

She remembered the topic they were to discuss with finality as the door clicked shut behind her. The mayor breezed past her, close enough for the warmth of her body to pass through the air and linger on the blonde as she strolled to the other side of the room. Small hairs raising over Emma's skin to the sudden intoxicating presence passing her by.

Dark strap-stilettos echoed off the marble floors before Regina turned and lent against her desk, arms crossed defensively across her chest. She trained a stern inquisitive gaze on the blonde woman standing across from her, her dark eyes sweeping over her, taking her in from head to toe.

Emma left a tingle sliver down her spine and shifted on her feet, uncomfortable under the scrutiny. She had grown accustomed to Regina's displays of dominance, her way of making everyone else in a room feel as though she'd just picked apart their weaknesses and laid them out for all to see before them with the mere sweep of a gaze. However, with the topic she wished to discuss at the back of her mind, she couldn't help but wonder whether the Mayor had previously looked her up and down to measure her or to…admire her.

Regina's ink-black eyes trailed over Emma's jeans, up to her white buttoned shirt, hovering at her chest before flicking up to gaze into anxious emerald eyes and demanding in a resonating deep tone, _"Well?"._

They discussed their son, harsh tones of "_he's my son!_" being thrown across the room until, finally, "my" turned to "our", a little belatedly on the brunette's part, but she relented after Emma assured her she wasn't there to take away her son (_"of ten years" _the brunette reminded her). It was with that, as they came to a somewhat disgruntled agreement, that let Emma to finally breach the topic she wished to discuss. Them.

"Well now Miss Swan, I wouldn't consider this an 'us'" her rich throaty voice cut through the space between them, almost taunting her with an amused mocking tone.

Emma placed her hands on her hips and huffed, trying not to let the intimidating figure that was Regina Mills shake her.  
"Look Regina, you can continue to play coy with me all you like, but you and I both know there's something going on between us that we need to discuss. Our arguments are beyond just destructive they're…well, they're..." Emma huffed again in frustration, as she tried to vocalize what they both had begun to notice. "…stimulating." She licked her lips and paused. "We can address this like the adults we are, and hopefully…come to some sort of decision…arrangement…or something." Emma internally cursed as her nerves got the better of her, hand waving absently in the air as she tried to summarize what this was exactly, but she hoped Regina would see enough reason to consider how this could benefit the both of them.

The brunette's eyebrow quirked in amusement, trapping the blonde in her thoughtful gaze, assessing the words Emma let escape into the room around them. Emma felt her nerves squirm in her stomach as she waited for a response, trying to read any flicker of emotion that might break through the even poker face that was Regina Mills.

With agonizing languidness, the Mayor slowly slid onto the edge of her wooden desk, crossing her stocking covered legs at the knee, her heeled feet dangling down in front of her as she braced hands on the desks edge at either side of her thighs. Emma's eyes darted to the woman's olive-toned thighs, peeking out from the slit in the side of her dress, and felt her center clench in response. Emma was losing focus…and control. She swallowed. Regina's eyebrow quirked.

The mayor tilted her head, gaze dark and assessing, "And what do you propose, Miss Swan?".

Emma felt her throat go dry, Regina's voice taking on a husky note that sent a ripple of anticipation through Emma's body. She tried to cleared her throat before venturing for anything remotely close to words.

"I think we can come to an arrangement…that might benefit both our…antagonizing…_needs_, without being too destructive to those around us." She hoped Regina could grasp what she meant. The kind of relationship they had was already addictive. She just hoped Regina had the same interests and…tastes, Emma had only recently come to realize she was interested in.

Regina's eyes slowly flitted from one emerald eye to the other, contemplating. She seemed to consider the blonde before her, pursing her plump lips to hide the twitch of amusement. _Albeit not very well_, Emma thought with narrowed eyes. A nice enough distraction to calm Emma's nerves.

Suddenly Regina brought her posture to its full height, straightening her spine with all the regal poise of a Queen. She could see where her son had gotten the idea. Even though Emma was the only one standing, she felt herself grow smaller before the transformation as the Mayor looked down at Emma with the cool composure her title held.

"Oh, Miss Swan" her tone was laced with an authoritative challenge "I very much doubt you could handle it" pearly white teeth flashed briefly as she curled her lips with those last words, a predatory look in her eyes. She felt the Mayors gaze bore into her, as though she could see straight through her and Emma felt her own heartbeat stutter beneath her ribs.

Emma swallowed, shaking the sudden nerves that tickled through her limbs as she stated with whatever confidence she could muster, "I think you'd be surprised what I can handle, Madam Mayor". Her stomach clenched in anticipation as she tacked on the brunette's title, but somehow over the time they'd spent at each other's throats, she was certain those two words effected Regina more than she would ever let on.

A soft amused breath of air huffed through Regina's nose was her only response.

Finally letting Emma go from the hold of her gaze, Regina looked down to her desk, her hair falling over her features to hide the twitch of a satisfied smirk that threatened to curl the corners of her crimson lips as she lifted a manicured hand to idly turn the glass paperweight that sat beside her.

"And if we were to come to a sort of…arrangement, I take it you'd have no problem with taking orders, Sheriff Swan?" Regina asked in faux curiosity, her voice low and honey sweet and the way she returned the title made Emma quiver.

She knew Regina was toying with her, it sparked a familiar flame of stubborn resistance inside Emma that she decided, for the first time since she'd met the Mayor, to ignore. Emma had grown to realize she kind of loved to fight with Regina, to challenge and defy her and she knew if it ventured towards the bedroom that surely enough Emma would continue to do just that. However, in that moment, Emma knew in the same way she knew her body would tremble before the sheer power that emanated off this woman, that the desire to give in to her was just as strong.

The only thing was, Emma's resolve was standing on shaky knees as she remained, shut in Regina's Manor office, before the only woman who could wield power as easily as she could wield a pen. So, Emma took in a breath, mentally cursing herself that it shuddered without her control, before answering somewhat shakily "No, I don't mind".

Regina's head quirked up at that. Emma could only just see the fleeting surprise that flashed over her dark hazel eyes as they darted up to meet hers, her long lashes blinking wide for a mere second before she controlled her features, but Emma caught it. She seemed taken aback that Emma would actually have no problem with it. And honestly Emma couldn't blame her, with the way Emma acted around Regina…she'd never been one to give up a fight let alone do anything the brunette said without a solid reason. For Emma to agree to anything she said would pretty much surprise just about anyone, especially Regina. The funny thing was…Emma kind of liked the way Regina tried to govern and dictate her…it kind of turned her on. It was terrifying, but nerve-tingling and arousing, and she loved every second of it.

Regina's lips twitched. She turned her attention back to her desk, trailing her nails lightly over the hard wood. If Emma didn't know any better, she'd say the primal perfectly poised Mayor almost looked coy…but she knew better.

All of a sudden, the Mayors voice returned to its stern dictating timbre, drawing Emma out of her little reverie "Well in that case, I feel I must make this abundantly clear." She stopped fiddling with the items beside her and looked up. She leant forward, lazily sliding her hands down over her thighs to rest her wrists, one over the other on top of her crossed knee, allowing her hands to hang limply over the edge of her legs as she corrected her posture with all the composure of a supposed Queen. Voice dripping with confidence, Regina continued, "I expect my…lovers…to know their place, Miss Swan."

A shiver ran down Emma's spine. Swallowing, Emma tried to keep her voice steady "their place?".

Regina's lips twitched in pleasure before continuing in an even tone "Yes, Miss Swan, their place." Regina's hands flexed, cat-like as she waited for her words to sink in. Regina didn't wait for her reply, "I like to dominate and I expect those I'm intimate with to remain submissive".

Even hearing those words come out of her mouth made Emma's knees tremble. There was a husky note to Regina's voice now, barely noticeable but as the one who has been on the receiving end and the main focus of Regina's stern and domineering words for the better part of a year, Emma picked up the change and felt her breath hitch. Emma was caving faster than she even thought was possible and she didn't even realize how much she'd wanted this until now.

"I expect my demands to be obeyed. When I speak, I expect to be listened to. And when I make a demand, I expect it to be followed…without objection. I do not reward disobedience." Regina paused and Emma tingled with the sudden mention of punishment. Regina slowly inhaled, the tip of her tongue snaking out to wet her lips before continuing, "I take great pleasure in controlling the pleasure of my lovers, and I intend to continue doing so." Regina finished stating her demands as her gaze flicked to lock with mesmerized emerald eyes, the power of her words rendering Emma speechless.

**-The present-**

And that's where Emma found herself, standing before the Mayor who sat perched on the edge of her desk in her office, sheer legs crossed as she straightened her posture and observed the younger woman before her, waiting for an answer.

Her sheer dark stockings caught the chandelier's light, drawing Emma's attention to her elegant silver strapped heels, trailing over the lines of her calves up to her firm thighs…that clutched together…tightly. She was excited, despite her calm demeanour. And just knowing that made Emma's knees weaken.

The sound of Regina's rich voice brought Emma's attention back to their conversation, "So, Miss Swan, what will it be?".

The way her tongue curled around those words made them sound enticingly seductive and Emma felt her whole body heat at the sound. She didn't even register the second her mind had decided. She felt it with every spark of fluttering nerves in her stomach, every tingle of anticipation and excitement and the sudden overpowering arousal coiling inside of her.

Emma inhaled sharply, eyes still captivated by a hungry and unwavering gaze as she tried to form words before the powerful presence. Letting out a shaky breath, she finally voiced what they both wanted to hear, "As you wish, Madam Mayor".

Crimson lips curled into a wide satisfied smile as Regina savored her answer before slowly sliding off the desk, her gaze locked with Emma's as she began to walk towards the blonde with unwavering confidence, her low rich voice curling the blonde's toes, "Shall we?".

Before Emma could question what the brunette intended to do, Regina lifted delicate fingers to unzip the back of her skin-tight black dress, hands gliding down her spine as it opened. Heels echoed off stone floors as she approached, the black tight fitted fabric loosening as Regina dropped it from her shoulders and let it fall past stocking-clad legs to the floor without breaking stride.

Emma's breath hitched as the warm light rippled over smooth tanned skin and black lace. Regina Mills was more than just a temptress…she was a goddess.  
Her stocking covered calves and toned thighs shifted delightfully with each step, the lace tops of sheer fabric wrapping around her mid-thigh like a second skin, teasing Emma with the knowledge that they merely clung there by sheer will of elastic alone. A light flush graced Emma's cheeks, her breath shallowed as her gaze lifted to the equally sheer lace underwear that barely covered Regina's sex as she moved. The sashay of her hips hooding Emma's eyes as her attention roamed, lifting to a flexing smooth stomach before settling on swelling breasts hidden behind cups of lace.  
Her expensive bra merely held the weight they encompassed as each step caused the supple mounds to ripple and bounce. Regina's cleavage caught Emma in a trance as she continued to approach her. She could almost describe it as Evil how the perfect rounded skin met in the middle to form such a divine cleft it made Emma want to run her tongue along it and hear how she could make the other woman moan. Each breast almost brushing the other with their sway as she moved, causing a pooling of desire to suddenly moisten the fabric between Emma's thighs. The light glimmered on her clavicle which drew Emma's attention up and further to the beautiful face that now showed far more lust than she had seen mere moments ago.

Emma could barely temper her nerves as the now almost-bare Madam Mayor was getting closer. Regina's dark hooded eyes caught hers as she slowly strode past her, a breeze of scented vanilla and cider and something that was just…Regina, intoxicating the blonde and stirring the nerves to tingle across her skin and flutter in her stomach.

Regina's stern "Come", snapped Emma out of her delirious aroused haze, beckoning her to follow without even a backwards glance, knowing Emma would obey. Emma turned to follow and faltered her first step at the sight of this woman walking away. The blonde's clit throbbing as perfectly supple ass cheeks rippled beneath what she now realized was a very revealing black lace thong.

Emma quickly followed, her heartbeat pounding in anticipation as the domineering brunette led her back through the manor to where the smell of baking apple and pastry was strongest.

Walking into the kitchen, Regina went to retrieve a wine glass while calling over her shoulder in a rich tone that held no room for argument "Strip" …not that Emma was complaining. And so, she did.

Emma stripped faster than she'd probably ever had in her entire life, tossing her clothes into a small chair which sat beside the doorway. Reaching to take off her underwear, white button shirt still in her grasp, she paused as Regina turned to her and raised a finger over the rim of her glass, announcing in an amusement "That will do".

Emma stood rooted to the spot, as Regina stepped forward slowly, the drink she had gone to fix left forgotten as she approached the blonde, glass hanging in loose fingers resting softly by her side.

Allowing herself a moment to appreciate the blonde woman before her, Regina let her eyes roam over the tantalizing skin before she assumed the role she so loved to play. Pulling her own lower lip between pearly white teeth, ebony orbs travelled over pale toned legs to the dark moist patch of the blonde's arousal seen clearly visible through her underwear. Her want clear to both of them for all to see and had Regina's breath shallowing.

Dark eyes skirted over her smooth quivering stomach to a flushed plump chest, rising and falling rapidly. She noted the goose-bumps that trailed over her breasts from the rooms cool air brushing warm skin…and also no doubt from excitement. Regina finally met wide emerald eyes with her own darkened determined desire and demanded in a low even tone "On your knees, Miss Swan".

That tone sent a shiver down Emma's spine, a pool of desire pooling deep in her abdomen at the Mayors sudden demand which had her sinking to her knees, the shirt she clutched to fluttering to the ground with her and laying across her thigh. She missed the puff of breath Regina silently released at the sight of the Savior kneeling before her, the knowledge of just how intertwined their fates were making their new situation even more alluring to her own power-crazed needs.

Kneeling before her Emma couldn't help but admire her, the power of this woman obvious in every way that she was. But her undeniable beauty suddenly floored her in such awe that was…a little too close for comfort to adoring than just appreciating. Emma was surprised by her sudden stray of thoughts. She found her eyes trailing over the two freckles on the Mayors hipbone and wondering how the sun had kissed her there to bring them to the surface of her skin, to the small soft dip of her bellybutton and how her stomach quivered in either excitement or something else and picturing how the taught skin might look as she laughed. Emma barely noticed the sudden stillness in the room as her hands unconsciously slid around the Mayors calves and delicately trailed up the outside of her thighs.

As Regina froze in surprise, she watched Emma draw her hands lightly over her skin. Her touch was almost…tender. It seemed Emma had at some point slipped into another place within her mind and suddenly looked at her with something akin to reverence. It…unnerved her…somewhat. She felt a familiar flutter at the attention she was receiving and knew what it was. Something enticing, something that electrified her. She didn't want to consider just how much it could mean for the both of them but she relished in the feeling of not only being desired but being worshiped, like she was worth treasuring and pleasing, that her desires were almost if not more important than the one caressing her with tentative curious touches.

Regina allowed the soft exploration, curious at how it felt and just how much the blonde revealed of herself in the way her fingers lingered over her freckles and circled back over smooth dips and curves. She never dared take it further. Regina knew by the distant fascinated look in beneath soft lashes that she hadn't intended to try and take the lead. So Regina allowed it.

Closing her eyes, Regina released a soft shuddering breath as her body involuntarily reacted to the feather-light touch over her stomach. The way Miss Swan trailed faintly over her bare skin felt tantalizingly good, drawing a raw soft sound from the back of her throat without her permission. Her skin tingled with each touch, slowly stroking her arousal further as the blonde inadvertently teased her. At hearing an answering keen at her feet, Regina felt Emma's hands flatten against her stomach. One drawing slowly down her front, a firm palm rising with each pulse and quiver of the brunette's abdomen while other fingers grazed the outside of her thigh, nails lightly scraping into her flesh as the blonde began to lose herself in her stroking.

It was then that Regina realized the blonde was lost in the movements she was carrying out. So caught up in the feel of Regina's bare skin beneath her fingertips that she no longer held enough control over herself to resist the pull to the woman standing before her, wanting to feel more, touch more, even taste more.

The sheer want emanating from the blonde had Regina's eyes rolling into the back of her skull. Oh how she _loved_ the feeling. She missed this devotion, this worship, this need. She craved it more than anything ever since she had became Queen. No-one had dared give it to her, too afraid or intimidated to even consider revealing their desire for her if they ever had it, showing nothing beyond the obvious immediate needs she had shared with her lovers. She relished in it, marvelling at how her body reacted to every touch, every sound coming from the blonde kneeling at her feet.

It was at a stronger keening moan beneath her that she opened her eyes and looked down at the site of Emma Swan, brow creased in want, breath short and uneven, pupils blown wide as she became almost overwhelmed with desire and frustration. Regina had never seen anything like it. And it enticed her to watch every second of it, her mind already straying to all the ways she could make Emma squirm, moan and beg for her.

Her eyes trailed over her new adoring …lover? …pet? She hadn't decided what she would settle on just yet, but she was almost distracted by the possibilities of what she could do to Miss Swan when she noticed the blonde rise a little on her knees and writhe. Emerald eyes had fixated on her lace covered center and the powerful sense of want emanating from the blonde had Regina clenching the apex of her thighs slightly. A pool of her essence moistened her thong, no doubt now visible to the blonde if she was paying attention…which judging by the way her eyes hungrily sharpened, told the brunette that she had indeed noticed.

Emma's breath caught, the harsh puffs of air stilling over toned skin. And before Regina had decided just how she wanted to play this torturous act out (which she was beginning to admit was equally torturous for the both of them) Emma jolted her forward slightly with a firm hand on the back of a stocking-clad thigh. Regina let out a soft surprised 'uh' at the motion, steadying herself by grasping a firm hold on blonde hair.

Before she could even gather herself, Emma did something she never expected. In an almost carnal show of desire, she tugged Regina forward and pressed her forehead against Regina's covered core, her nose resting between the apex of her thighs before she inhaled deeply.

Regina's grip on Emma's hair tightened, an unexpected moan slipping from her crimson lips at the unexpected feral act from the blonde. Her control wavered as Emma breathed her in, taking in her musky scent and moaning deeply in reply as the smell hit her senses. Regina's body quivered. Suddenly unsure if she wanted to take back control or allow the blonde to take her, to ravish her with every ounce of that animalistic hunger and fuck her senseless until she could no longer remember her own name.

Blunt nails raked down Regina's thigh curling around her lace elastic and almost achingly clutching to her stockings, not willing to undress her new mistress without permission while fighting the urge to rip them off her.

Regina remained torn. Hesitating with indecision. The moment they were both caught in was so tantalizing she couldn't come to a decision. That was until she felt Emma exhale harshly. The breath of her scent the blonde had held in came out in a rush of air against Regina's throbbing core that sent tingles through her nerves and straight to her clit.

A gasp escaped her that urged Emma on, her moans becoming fervent as she inhaled again, deeper, probing her nose further until she brushed Regina's sensitive lace covered center.

As soon as she nuzzled into her, Regina acted. She couldn't wait another second. She grasped the hair within her hold and shoved Emma's face in between her legs, burying the blonde's nose and mouth into her covered folds. The pressure against her aching clit was divine, a throaty moan escaping Regina's lips as she steered the blonde's now probing nose to rub firmly against her. Her toes twitched in her heels as she directed Emma's eagerness. With each tilt to the side of her bundle of nerves, a warm breath puffed against her tingling core sending shivers running up her spine. The blonde sniffing her essence each time she was firmly pressed back against the brunettes straining clit, always trying to inhale more of her.

Regina couldn't help how good this felt, to be yearned after by a woman who had contested and rivalled her, she felt it in every whimper silently demanding for more and every nudge deeper into her core. She almost forgot her intentions, thinking of just shoving the blonde down onto the tiled floor beneath her, kneeling over her and rutting against her until she came. But just as she considered it she heard Emma moan into her, the vibrations of her want igniting her and the need to see the Savior at her mercy.

She yanked Emma's hair upwards, dragging the blonde to her feet in one swift sharp movement that had them both groaning until their lips and bodies crashed together. Emma let out a whimper against plump lips, parting enough for Regina to thrust a tongue inside her eager mouth and claim her. They remained locked in place as their tongues writhed and curled around one another, a deep throaty moan emanating from the brunette's chest answered with a soft whimper from the blonde.

The sound only urged Regina on further, her arousal now achingly high at the sudden show of submission and want from the younger woman, forcing her tongue in deeper to dominate her until she felt Emma keening and obeying.

A thrill shot through Regina's core. _She was learning_. With every manoeuvre, no matter how Emma may accidentally tried to direct or got carried away, she began to let Regina take the lead and submitted to her.

She bit into Emma's bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood and found herself holding back a yearning moan of her own at the way Emma gripped her hips desperately. _God she felt good. _Regina couldn't hold herself back, she'd been teased and stroked until she was quivering with desire and she needed to take her, make her beg and squirm, right now.

Releasing her lip they broke apart. Emma gasped a little to draw air back into her lungs as Regina hovered in her space, enjoying the effect she had on the blonde as a tremor ran through pale skin, their faces so close she could feel their panting breaths mingle.

She wondered if the Sheriff was always this responsive to her lovers, if she always reacted this way or if it was just to the feeling of being dominated. An egotistical voice in the back of her mind curious if it was just that it was _her_ taking control of the blonde that made her this way. Not that she was controlling much at the moment…

Emma remained still. Panting with the tingling feeling of Regina still on her lips. Both her essence that had moistened the bridge of her nose and the dark lipstick that had claimed her mouth. The smell of the other woman made her head light and dizzy.

Emma felt like she was drowning in everything Regina. Her scent, her touch, it was overwhelming. She'd never felt this way before. Certainly never acted this way before. She had always liked to lead in the bedroom. Always enjoyed how her rough handling or firm caresses could bring the women she slept with to a writhing, moaning mess beneath her. It turned her on to know she could make another woman orgasm so many times they would both lose count just by taking her hard and never letting her pull away. But right now, as Regina trailed her fingers up her sides in a move that was almost predatory in the way an animal would measure up its prey, had Emma quivering and yearning for the Mayor to control her, to use her, to fuck her however she pleased. The sheer power and dominance suddenly radiating off the brunette had Emma trembling against her touch, as her mind became intoxicated with the Mayor.

Regina lightly dragged her nails over pale skin, relishing in how bright red lines appeared as she hungrily took in the blonde obediently waiting before her. She wondered how coherent Emma was…drawing back, Regina to note of a hazy look in Emma's eyes that were now almost black, her pupils blown wide with lust. The former Queen had seen that look many times, she had to admit her body did have that effect on many she had allowed into her bedchambers but even then they were always wary, always alert in some manner so not to upset their Queen. Emma on the other hand was almost…endearingly trusting, in a way that had Regina's stomach unsettling. No-one was so open to her, so giving. And the mere fact that not more than a few moments ago they had been fighting viciously, neither backing down, challenging the once Queen in ways she hadn't been in challenged in quite some time to now standing here offering herself up to the brunette, wanting her, trembling for her to take control of her, had Regina's lust burning.

Regina suddenly rushed forward and roughly pressed the blonde against her kitchen counter, their warm skin meeting against hard marble. The Sheriff's surprised yelp echoed off the kitchen tiles sending a shiver over toned skin. Regina pressed herself hard against her, forcing her stocking-covered thigh between quivering legs and yanking blonde hair further back in her firm hold, latching her mouth over Emma's throat.

"uuh!" Emma released a pleasurable moan as she strained under the Mayors firm hold, squirming as an unrelenting tongue swivelled and sucked on her flesh until blood rushed to the surface and marked her pale skin. The brunette hummed in response, enjoying this as much as the blonde.

Regina hadn't meant for herself to lose control so quickly, but she was so driven by years of unsatisfying lovers she couldn't play the usual slow enticing game she liked to play with most of her new playthings. This time she needed to press and pull, to tug blond hair until she keened, to suck her neck, her collarbone, her breasts until she moaned and drag her long nails down quivering flesh.

They both moved in unison. The brunette following every twist and turn of Emma's squirming body so every touch, kiss and suck was unrelenting. Until she heard Emma release something between a gasp and a sob of need that had her firmly raising her stocking covered thigh to rub into the blondes now soaking center.

Emma cried out at the blissful contact, finally finding some relief as Regina begun to firmly rock herself against her, feeling the blonde's essence soaking through her underwear and slicking her sheer thigh.

"Oh Go-od" Emma released a long hoarse moan as they began a rhythm. Regina's firm thigh warming under the liquid desire now rubbing hard against her.

Regina would never admit that rutting was something she would ever do as a Queen, but right here in her kitchen, with the Savior yearning like an animal in heat, Regina couldn't restrain herself. The feeling of claiming her, of pushing her further back over her kitchen counter until she bowed and squirmed and gripped her tighter for more, to be taken, to be used, to be fucked, had Regina almost going out of her mind. It had been far too long and she missed the sensation, the feel of dominating.

She wanted more. Pulling back Regina ignored the disappointed sound coming from pale lips as she steadied her own breath before she spoke.

"Get on the counter" Her voice was firm and husky with lust, that had Emma shivering in response. Such an immediate reaction to only the sound of her voice had Regina realizing just how she could use that knowledge to torment and tease her Sheriff in the many encounters to come, something she stored away for later use.

For now though, Emma was breathing heavily, cheeks flushed pink as she braced herself to slip up onto the counter. Regina busied herself, hooking her thumbs under the lace of her own thong and dragged it down her stocking covered legs and taking off her bra, throwing it aside as Emma climbed up to sit on her counter-top. As soon as her ass cheek touched the cool marble surface Regina stepped forward, too impatient to wait for her to settle and grasped the blonde's bra covered breast firmly with her hand and bit harshly into her neck. Emma cried out under the onslaught, almost slipping off her supporting hands as Regina attacked her flesh with a need to mark every inch of her until Emma gripped her waist, legs curling up behind Regina's now bare ass as she held the brunette closer.

The Mayor secretly relished in the way Miss Swan clung to her. Her hot wet core pressed so tightly against her stomach she could almost feel her center clenching against her.

She yanked down Emma's bra until her breasts were free before sucking a taut nipple into her mouth, savoring the salty taste of the Saviors soft plump skin in her mouth.

"uh! Regina" Emma moaned her name, as she sucked harder, another mark beginning to form around the taught hard nipple in her mouth.

A hand came up to hold the back of the brunette's head against her, urging Regina to grip her breast harder and bite more firmly into plump round skin. Regina never usually allowed those she dominated to ever be so bold as to encourage her to do what they wanted, but with the saviors harsh breath above her, chest rising and falling harshly and straining breasts in her mouth, she let it slide. She was finding it hard sticking to her usual disciplinarian self when she only wanted to latch on harder and pull her closer, teeth finding their way around a stiff nipple. Emma released a sharp cry as she thrust her chest up into the painful yet pleasurable mouth that assaulted her.

Hearing her name uttered like that and the sound of Emma crying out beneath her, had Regina climbing up onto the counter with her before she could think twice about it. She pushed Emma back, toned legs untangling from their firm lock on the brunette as she scooted her further up onto the marble counter top to lie on her back in the center of the cool marble. Regina lifted her stocking-clad legs onto the stone isle and knelt above her, bracing herself on her hands and knees, watching with sharp hungry eyes as Emma lay down and spread her legs before her. _So wanton, so ready._

She couldn't resist lowering her body onto hers, their warm skin meeting until they were pressed breast to breast, core to core, their nipples straining against each other, stomachs rippling under one another. It was as she began to delicately kiss and suck Emma's skin; her shoulder, her breast, her clavicle, her neck, her mouth that she felt the blonde begin to squirm underneath her. Teasing her with an unusually light touch, waiting until the blonde broke.

A moan tangled between their tongues that had Regina wondering if it was hers before she heard it again, desperate, from the back of the blonde's throat, making Regina's belly pool with desire. She shifted her legs until her sheer warm thigh slipped between toned pale legs. Grasping the back of one bare thigh, Regina lifted the blonde's other leg up until she opened up, revealing rosy clenching core that glistened with her arousal. Regina held back a groan at the sight, and felt her self-control crumble. Restraint be damned she wanted to fuck Miss Swan and she wanted to fuck her now. She lowered herself until their cores met, moans leaving both of their lips at the warm wet contact.

Regina ground herself down harder, feeling their clits finally rub against one another as she began to undulate her hips. Emma's hands shot up to clutch Regina's forearms that braced on either side of blonde, her grip tight and desperate against toned flesh. Regina watched her as she began to rock against her. The concentrated crinkle in her brow as she yearned for more contact until their clits met again and her face slackened in pleasure, a soft moan leaving bare lips. Regina lent down, captivated by her mouth and the sounds she was releasing, to kiss her deeply and steal the breath panting beneath her.

They both rocked against each other on the cool stone surface, the smell of apple and pastry filtering between their mixing musky essences and the scents of their perfumes. Sheer stocking coated thighs pulsed with every rocking grind, toned ass cheeks clenching in the warm kitchen light as Regina ground herself further into the panting blonde that lay spread wide and open beneath her, clutching firmly onto the arms of the woman that rode her.

Their eyes would meet briefly as Emma occasionally lifted from her delirious pleasure filled haze to gaze up into Regina's piercing watching eyes. Then toned hips would swivel until blonde hair would fall back onto the counter beneath them and her eyes would roll back into her head. Regina was captivated by her, every move she made had her memorizing the blonde's responses, how she could make her squirm and pant with a teasing roll of wet flesh on flesh to the keening cries and desperate grasps on her skin as she directed their clits to meet.

Regina almost hated herself for letting things get so out of control but she was becoming delirious with pleasure. She hadn't felt this heightened in so long that she found she didn't care. Lowering herself until their breasts pressed firmly against each other, Regina began to rock with purpose, curling her hips and grinding down harder, loving the sound of Miss Swan crying out in her ear.

Regina's breath began to labor as the blonde's reactions affected her and her own pleasure began to coil low in her abdomen, turning her head to pant into the blondes ear and relishing in the gasp that mere act alone caused.

"You're such a good fuck Miss Swan" her throaty voice panted against blonde locks.

"Oh God" Emma moaned in her ear, urging Regina to rock faster, their throbbing clits now rubbing against each other. But Regina needed more. She wanted to hear her name falling from those lips as she came undone and she wanted the release she so desperately chased now herself.

Supporting her weight one arm she lifted herself up to look down on Emma's gorgeous toned body squirming beneath her. Using her free hand, Regina grasped Emma's hand, coaxing it from its firm hold on her arm. Emma opened her eyes, groaning in disappointment at the loss of warmth and contact until Regina snaked it down between her thighs and turned the blondes palm to face upwards, her intention suddenly clear.

Emma's breath caught in her throat as she watched Regina slow her hips and rise, curling Emma's hand in hers until two of Emma's fingers were standing strong before lowering herself onto them. Emma watched as her fingers slowly disappeared into Regina's clenching core as she took her in, a moan leaving plump painted lips as she settled onto Emma's hand.

As Regina's core met her palm, Emma experimentally curled her fingers. Regina instantly lurched forwards with a stifled cry, her palms falling on Emma's breasts as she tried to adjust to the feeling and the sudden spark of pleasure the blonde coaxed.

Regina's breath shuddered as she opened her eyes and glared down at the blonde beneath her. She didn't disapprove of the feeling…in fact she was rather pleasantly surprised the blonde could do that to her with one curl of her digits alone but she wasn't looking for the blonde to dictate. The Sheriff was here to be thoroughly fucked by the Mayor laying on-top of her or if Regina so desired, to use the blonde however she saw fit to gain her own release.

The blonde stared hungrily back at her before emerald eyes seemed to relent in an unspoken apology that allowed the brunette to continue. Regina clenched her core around her probing digits, curling her hips and arching her back, her breath shuddering again at the feeling of the Sheriffs knuckles buried deep inside her. The brunette brought her hands up to kneed her own breasts, throwing her head back with a groan and rising on her knees to slowly lift and lower herself onto the firm digits inside of her, starting a steady rhythm.

"Uuuh" her rich throaty voice rang out as she allowed herself to enjoy the feeling of fucking herself leisurely against the Savior.

"Regina" her name uttered in a low breathy reply brought her attention back to the woman beneath her. She tilted her head forward and saw the need in Emma's eyes, wide with the desire to touch, to fuck.

Regina felt her lips curl in a devilish smirk as she rocked herself against the blonde, squeezing her own breasts firmly enough to draw emerald eyes to the sight of her kneading her own flesh and panting above her. It was as Emma's eyes slowly trailed over her tensing shuddering tanned skin to focus on the brunette's center clenching around her now glistening fingers, that Regina felt her heart stutter.

She saw that look, that hunger, felt it in the way she'd nuzzled into her earlier, that animalistic drive. She clenched firmly at the sight, her excitement tingling through her, trapping Emma's digits inside of her and she heard a keen beneath her that brought her hands down to grasp on firmly to pale breasts. Her hips sped up, rocking quickly as she lowered herself to press against the blonde and pant into her mouth. The answering whine she heard was so unlike Miss Swan, so desperate and needy that it had Regina surprisingly spiralling into her first orgasm. She locked around Emma's fingers and clutched to them as she rocked through the shuddering shocks of her high, crying out above the blonde. Her hips began to slow as she felt the edge of her desire taken off, releasing a long moan into Emma's ear.

"oh god" was whispered in a tortured huff beside the brunette's ear as her body twitched and her hips lazily rolled into of her. Regina's lip curled into a smirk as she felt Emma's hips shift, suddenly unable to control her body at the feeling of the slim woman climaxing around her fingers and laying satiated on-top of her.

She decided she had probably teased the blonde enough, now that Emma's body continued to roll upwards into the brunette as though rocking further into the Mayor might bring her some relief. She clearly couldn't think straight and Regina realized she must have worked her into a frenzy if she was reacting this way so she lifted her head and lent up on her hands.

Glancing down she saw the blonde biting into her bottom lip, trying to stifle her arousal that had Regina's own desire suddenly flaring up once again. One thing she loved was pushing her lover, seeing how much they can take, how long they can last with her using them, fucking them, before they ached for her, some of them even coming for her without her even touching them.

But something about the woman she had trapped beneath her, giving herself to the older woman to fuck herself into delirium, made Regina release a breast and wind a hand down Miss Swans pale quivering abs to her hot core. The wet heat she was met with almost made her groan. She was soaked. Her teasing had worked up the blonde until her essence slicked her own thighs, pooling to stick onto the counter-top beneath them. It was almost ridiculous, except Regina knew after the time they had spent winding each other up over the last year that this was how they would react to one another, even their bodies couldn't hold back.

Regina didn't waste time. She swirled her fingers through slick essence and fleshy folds until she reached her clenching entrance before pushing two fingers inside. Emma gasped, the sound snapping Regina's attention back up to the blonde's face as it contorted in pleasure and released a long guttural moan. _God she was so tight._ Regina watched her as she began to slowly pump her fingers in and out of her. Toned abs tensing and quivering with every thrust, hands grasping at tanned skin, trying to grab a hold as Regina drove in harder with every impale.

"Ohh god Regina, please, please…"

Regina's hand slowed as she blinked down at the blonde writhing beneath her. She never expected her to beg, not so easily and the sound of those words falling from her lips surprised her. She hadn't realized her fingers were lessening their movements until Emma began to lift her hips and thrust back. The movement jolted Regina back into reality as Emma chased her own release and while lifting pale hips, the fingers she still had buried inside the brunette thrust up into the brunettes fluttering core. Regina groaned at the sensation. Her fingers now being impaled by the greedy blonde and her own arousal building as Emma's fingers thrust up into her.

Their hips began to rock until their skin slapped against one another, fingers driving into clenching cores as each woman chased their release. Regina's liquid arousal dripped down onto the blonde's soaked core, their essences meeting and slicking the counter beneath their writhing bodies.

Regina heard the blonde's moans pick up in speed, her release seeming to come closer. She lent further down until their thrusting arms were pressed between their bodies, her hips slapping down hard onto Emma's hand and driving her own into the blonde, laid wide open beneath her.

"Uh!" Emma cried out at the hard impact, and Regina pressed herself closer at the sound, their bouncing breasts pressing firmly together as she panted above the blonde, their lips a breath apart. It was as Emma thrust up sharply, her fingers finding a sweet spot inside the brunette's core that had Regina gasping in surprise and throwing her head back as she ground down harder to chase that spark.

Emma seemed to sense her need for something more as Regina's defined eyebrows crinkled and she swivelled her hips into Emma's with each thrust. As the Mayor lifted her hips once more, Emma decided to pull away, a irritated growl coming from the woman above her before their hips came together and Emma thrust three fingers back into her. Regina's mouth slackened at the feeling of being filled, her rhythm stuttering as her thighs quivered. She opened her eyes and glared down at the blonde in accusation for doing so without permission, about to reprimand her before their hips rocked once and she moaned at the new feeling.

As Regina's hips began to curl again, the fingers inside of her stretching and filling her, her rhythm began to gain pace. She felt her belly pool with fresh arousal and knew what she wanted. She pulled back her fingers and thrust three inside of the blonde, a gasping moan falling from her lips as hips lifted to meet the Mayor and drive herself in harder. She allowed her to adjust before she began to rock in earnest, heels sliding to dig into Emma's calves as she held off her own release, the feeling of the familiar tingling sensation running through her toes.

"Oh yes, Regina, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me"

Those words almost sent Regina over the edge, the sound of Emma begging her to fuck her shooting a spark of arousal straight to her clit. It was then that she decided to pull out for a brief thrust, Emma's surprised huff sounding beneath her before she sunk four fingers back into the blondes clenching core.

"Oh GOD! Fuck!" Her voice echoed off stone tiles as Regina trapped her writhing hips beneath hers and began to thrust in firmly, expletives and words of encouragement falling from Emma's panting mouth.

Crimson lips parted as Emma's body began to jolt beneath her from the impact of her fingers thrusting deep inside her.

"Oh fuck! Oh God, y-yes!"

Regina felt her core clench at the sound, her hips suddenly slamming down at a punishing speed as she fucked them both into oblivion.

She lent in and trailed her lips over Emma's strong jaw.

"Tell me who you belong to Miss Swan"

"Uh! Yes-yes-yees!" Emma's low desperate sobs broke out beneath her seemingly lost in her pleasure, her puffing breath ghosting over Regina's lips as the brunette hovered over her mouth.

"Tell me"

"O-o-oh fu-uck ye-es!"

Emma's hips were losing rhythm, frantic to keep up with the Mayors punishing speed, toned stocking clad thighs powerfully driving her hips and fingers into the blonde writhing underneath her.

Her mouth trailed up to the blonde's ear.

"Tell me who owns you…" she sucked in Emma's salty skin "…who claims you…" she laid a kiss to her jaw roughly "…who makes you scream" her hips thrust particularly hard, driving Emma to just lay beneath her and take it for a moment.

"Oh GOD! Regina!"

Emma's nails dug into her back, grasping on as Regina's perfect ass jolted her hips forward urging their fingers to continue to fill and stretch clenching cores.

"Tell me, Miss Swan!"

The name she used seemed to jolt Emma's hips to firmly clap back against hers, both of them pounding into one another, both chasing their own release.

"Oh God, you!"

"Tell me!"

"YOU! Oh FU-UCK! You!"

"Uh, Yesss!" Regina hissed a harsh moan as she thrust in harder, her arousal peaking as the blonde began to scream.

"Oh God! REGINAAA!"

"Fuck YES!" Regina thrust forward once more before she pushed them both over the edge, releasing a loud guttural moan as Emma screamed her name beneath her frantic hips. Their centre's clenching so tightly they could only jolt and thrust against the others fingers to prolong their pleasure. Their bodies spasming as they rode out their climaxes.

They both tremored, undulating hips and arching backs as they came down from their high. Regina lifted her chest up and flicked her head back, hair falling to the side as she rode the last of her orgasm in the slowing rocking of her hips. Her rounded toned ass cheeks clenching rhythmically as her thrusts began to slow.

She slipped out one finger from the blonde, not wanting to break her, before thrusting back inside. A hoarse moan sounding out across her kitchen at the lengthening of her sparking peak.

Regina's core clenched at the sound of Emma moaning for her, at the feeling of her wrapped around her and against her, the sensation of just…Emma pushing her to a second climax that had her moaning low and guttural and firmly grasping the saviors breast for something grip and kneed while she writhes.

Emma fluttered around her fingers, her back arching to the harsh hold on her chest and forcing Regina's still pulsing fingers to slip further into her, once again prodding her g-spot. Regina barely hears the sound of Emma following her into a second orgasm of her own over the rush of blood in her ears.

They slow down, still rocking slightly against each other as they gasp for breath until Emma tries to remove her fingers, no doubt worried about her sensitivity. But Regina clenches, holds her inside of her. Emma groans at the sensation and clenches herself in reply. Both holding the other in tightly, relishing in the spasming nerve tingling throbbing their orgasms allow until Regina falls forward and Emma rises to meet her, their lips coming together.

As their tongues curl together, their hips both undulate one after the other until Regina is suddenly shuddering with a third unexpected orgasm that is "oh!" so delicious and forcing her to break the kiss and gasp against Emma's mouth. Emma watches her, her own breath quickening at the site before her eyes roll back and she follows suit.

They writhed together, hips shifting with each other's movements until they finally still, tremors rippling delightfully through tired muscles. Their hearts felt beating wildly against their ribs as they lay boneless against one another. They remained there, panting before the brunette felt Emma's free arm encircle her, holding her close.

The gesture was usually something Regina pulled away from, something she never welcomed when she fucked, because that was all it ever was…mostly. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. Blaming the delirium of her orgasmic haze, ears ringing, and eyes clouded as she remained in Miss Swans warm embrace.

After a long moment Regina lifted herself slightly on a shaky forearm, slowly raising her hips to slide off Emma's fingers, unsheathing her firm digits from inside of her before removing her own from the fluttering blonde before sinking back down on-top of her. They both felt the loss, but neither voiced it, glad their bodies could begin to recover from the blissful orgasms they'd just shared. Unlike any other time she has done this, with anyone she had been with, she melted into Emma's embrace as she was held once again, hoping the blonde didn't notice while she allowed her new lover to circle her with strong arms and hold her close. Regina hummed, exhausted but satisfied and heard Emma sigh contently as they both lay sprawled over each other on-top of her marble kitchen counter.

As she felt Emma's breath even out beneath her head, she couldn't help but let her mind wander before she too was gripped by sleep. Regina had barely dominated her, merely taken her and fucked her senseless but it was the best experience she had ever had. As she began to drift off, the sound of birds chirping outside her kitchen windows, she wondered just how mind-blowing the sex would be when she decided to dominate the blonde next time…a silent whisper in the back of her mind curious just how it might feel to _let her dominate_…that was her last thought before the oven timer chimed and Regina decided this arrangement might be better than what she had initially planned…how much could it really change?


End file.
